


Hourglass

by Anonymous



Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Major Off Screen Deaths, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill for the prompt: "After the rebellion fails, survivors are scattered across the galaxy and the Order is determined to find as many as possible.When Finn is finally located, Kylo is determined to deal with him personally,and finds something completely unexpected, Finn, of course, and a child, their child. Kylo can't bring himself to kill either of them, so he brings them with him.(Yeah, I know a lot of the stuff Finn went through during the movie could have killed the baby, but let's hand wave that.)+For awkward dad Kylo.++For protective parent Finn who will have words with anyone who looks at his kid sideways.+++If the kid is a boy, named Ben."Written 4-17-2016. (9:49 PM). (Link to original fill within).
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087706
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> See Part 1 of Series for the note explaining the retrospective, will put here soon.
> 
> This one. It border on melodramatic but I like it more now than I did when I was writing it. This was later in kinkmeme and my momentum - creative and energy-wise - was diminishing. It was supposed to be a two-parter but I never delivered on the happy part 2 - going through these fics has been so cathartic and while I don't think I will ever deliver on part 2, it's helping me understand the reason why I haven't been able to finish a project since 2016 (I have many WIPs). I am trying my hardest to break this cycle with my new fic.

The Resistance fell eight standard years ago.  
  
The Resistance fell but it's members remain. The First Order knows that this means that the Resistance weak, not dead. The vestige of the Resistance -- General Organa, Rey, Chewbacca, Poe Dameron, Temmin Wexley, Jessika Pava, and FN-2187 -- must be found and destroyed to ensure that treasonous sentiments do not corrupt the purity of the First Order's rule.  
  
The mission was given to the Knights of Ren by Supreme Leader Snoke. Each knight was given one of the seven remaining members of the Resistance leadership. Snoke, in a move that demonstrated his own twisted humor, assigned to Kylo Ren his mother, General Organa.  
  
However, Kylo Ren had refused. "I want FN-2187. And with him, I will find Dameron," he snarled.  
  
Snoke, in a rare show of amusement, bested his teeth in a smile. "Go forth, Kylo Ren. Seek and _destroy_."  
  
The knight's singular task was to track the movements of the traitor and the pilot. From his intel, he knew he was correct: they were together, every step of the way. They were always described the same way: two men, same height, one dark the other tan, the former always under a heavy layer of cloaks with a gentle manner, the latter with a noticeable limp and an easy smile. They had been spotted on a desert planet on the the outskirts of the Outer Rim.  
  
The planet was the barest of the bare. There was only one town. A cantina, a clinic, a ware store, assorted houses. The locals were untrusting of the hooded knight but a flick of his wrist on a local drunkard told him what he wanted.  
  
The traitor and the pilot had arrived eight years ago. The knight gritted his teeth. The traitor was with child, close to birth. The drunkard was sure the child's father was the man with a limp. _Dameron_.  
  
How quickly had FN-2187 forgotten their relationship after he'd left the First Order? They'd been together since FN-2187 first came onto the Finalizer at age 18. It was four years. Four peaceful years until the pilot came into their lives, ruined everything that night on Jakku.  
  
It seemed like a moment suspended in time, haunting the knight. In eight years, nothing has changed for the knight. He was stuck on Jakku, he could never escape it even after he'd seen it obliterated with his own two eyes.  
  
He will only be able to truly escape the shackles of the past once he eliminates the last loose end: FN-2187.  
  
The drunkard's mind was exceptionally clear. After the sun set, Kylo set forth down the small path that led far out of town, to a long, low-ceiling clay home surrounded by a line of trees native to this desert. A small array of children's entertainments littered the area, a small swinging mechanism set up on two of the trees.  
  
_Their_ home.  
  
The knight closed his eyes in the growing darkness. There was something protecting this area. That must be the reason they chose to live in this area. The warm air became thick and suddenly, he felt he was on Jakku again. Without his ability to use the Force to sense, the knight opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding area. They must be in the home, he reasoned.  
  
It's too easy, the knight laughed. He had hoped to give them a bigger scare, plague their dreams. Maybe he'd frighten the child, get them worked up.  
  
Let them know it is their fault that their child will be dead soon after them.  
  
A quick jolt of guilt rushed through him at the thought of killing the child. He clenched his fists as he approached the home. Should a child suffer for the sins of their parents? Kylo Ren knew if that were the case he would have suffered tenfold for the treachery of his mother and father.  
  
No. Without it's parents, the child would die. It would be an act of mercy to just kill it quickly and painlessly. The thought, however, did not placate the knight. The faces of thirty padawan, faces contorted in terror, flashed through his mind...  
  
_It's okay, Ben...shhh, don't think out it anymore. I'm here, we're here. Together._  
  
_Will we always be together, FN-2187?_  
  
_Always._  
  
The liar! The knight stopped in place, angered that his mind had betrayed him with memories of the past. Angered that _he_ had been betrayed. The door to the house laid right in front of him. He would take their child, would take the child in front of them. What a fitting punishment for them to know that their child will be a perfect solider for the First Order. It would be worse than death for them.  
  
"Kylo Ren," a soft voice came from behind him.  
  
The traitor. Ren slowly turned to face him. "FN-2187," his lips curled into a cruel smile. "It's been so long."  
  
"Yes, it has," Finn said, unmoving. His voice seemed full of a melancholy wisdom forged by years of hardship and anguish."You've come to kill me,"  
  
"Very astute," the knight brandished his lightsaber. "You and Dameron."  
  
There was a sharp inhale from the former Resistance fighter. The knight took satisfaction in the noise. Without his Force abilities, it was the only sign that his words had any effect on the man. "Poe?" Finn said softly, almost as if to himself. "Poe...isn't in the home. He's..." Finn trailed off, looking towards the row of trees. "Follow me,"  
  
"You will not trick me, FN-2187,"  
  
"Poe is dead," Finn replied harshly as he walked between two trees he had stared at.  
  
Kylo dropped his saber in surprise. Was this a game? The knight swiftly followed Finn. A joke. A deception. Eight years dedicated to tracking the pair to find one dead! Poe is waiting to ambush him.  
  
Kylo is on full alert as he followed Finn through the two trees and down a man made pathway. After a short while, they arrived at a small landing immaculately displayed in a rush of moonlight. Kylo's heart raced as Finn, eyes downcast, stood between two plots.  
  
It was a graveyard.  
  
The make-shift graves looked haunting in the moonlight. Crude tombstones -- large stone vaguely chiseled -- displayed painted text, purposefully obscured by large, native flora. Kylo looked towards Finn for answers before he stepped forward to move the blockade from the first tomb stone:  
  
_Poe Dameron  
Loving and beloved pilot, hero, friend and father._  
  
Kylo lingered in front of the stone, examining the words carefully. He glanced back at Finn, his face twisted in hardened disdain towards the man. _Father_. Then his mind turned to the other grave and his heart sunk -- surely, it was the Light that festered inside of him betraying him again -- when he realized who the other grave must belong to.  
  
He secretly wishes it were another of their Resistance comrades, that his research was wrong, that three of then were on this planet, that this grave was not -- not the child's. The first thing Kylo sees is the dates.  
  
His heart stopped.  
  
Eight years.  
  
He swallowed deeply, a force compelling him to continue. The paint had been smeared but the name was clearly visible.  
  
_Ben Organa Solo  
Bel-ved s-n a--d b--t---._  
  
Kylo's head whirled in anger towards Finn. Something in him felt betrayed. He had felt sadness, compassion and this...this was a joke? "What is the meaning of this?" he growled  
  
"The meaning?" Finn's voice was hollow.  
  
"This name!" Kylo nearly shouted. "What is this supposed to be?!"  
  
"It's your son's grave, Ren," Finn whispered, solemnly.  
  
"What...?" Kylo calmed down down considerably in his response. " _My_...son?"  
  
"Yes," Finn replied firmly. "When I came to this planet with Poe, I was in heavily pregnant. Poe helped me, supported me. We lived together, raised the children. Then the fever epidemic hit the planet. We were fugitives, no money. We couldn't go off planet if we wanted..."  
  
Kylo was shaking his head. Finn was lying. This was not his son. It can't be. He didn't know his face. Would never know him. But the timing made sense, when they had last been together, that night before that life-changing trip to Jakku.  
  
He looked at the date on the tomb stone again. _Kriff, kriff, kriff, kriff!_. The Earth around them seemed to shake, the tropical and willowing trees visibly swaying side-to-side, scattering their greenery on the sandy surface. Kylo only began to calm himself when the wetness flowing down his cheeks became apparent to him as the wind blew harshly. He held back a larger display of mourning, leaving his throat raspy and raw as he restrained his desire to shout.  
  
He stared longingly at the tombstone. _His name was Ben_. He looked back at Finn after several minutes had past. A tenderness from a time neither of them could possible remember filled him. There was a deep desire to hold him, share in the raw wound of the loss of their son and console each other.  
  
Kylo shook off the feeling. He finally managed to find his voice. "Did you say children?"  
  
"Yes..." Finn nodded, softly indicating towards a small path with his head.  
  
He led the way in silence down the pathway, and through a doorway almost hidden by a low-hanging tree. The dark passage led into a small, barren room lit by several candles. A desk, a small table with assorted plates still lingering, a worn sink with rusted pipes. In one corner of the room, a tattered and dirty curtain hung, and as the pair approached, it fluttered in the cool night breeze that creeped into the room behind them.  
  
Kylo sucked in his breath, head still spinning and eyes still stinging from his last discovery. A presence was reaching out to him in the dim room---calming, peaceful, gentle, and unassuming. The same presence that was protecting the area. Finn's face was turned away from him as he gripped the curtain, and Kylo couldn't tell the expression he was making but the steadiness of his hand didn't falter as he gently peeled the curtain away.  
  
Then, suddenly, he understood; and instantly he knew what he was going to see in the tiny bed that was against the wall. It was a mop of dark curls and a chubby face half buried in the pillows. Pinned lovingly to the wall above the bed was Dameron's over-worn pilot's coat, the arms spread wide as it were an angel watching over the tiny child. Kylo turned to Finn with a burning question on his lips, but the beating of his heart seemed to deprive him of his ability to speak. The younger man's gaze shifted slowly from the sleeping figure to Kylo, nodding gently. Somewhere between the door and this moment, his face had lost its anger, it's resentment.  
  
His voice quivered as he spoke. "She's your daughter."  
  
A moment passed before Kylo spoke, so quietly the question was almost lost between the small breaths of the girl. "Twins?"  
  
Finn nodded. With a swift movement, he pulled the thin blanket back and scooped the girl in his arms. The light from the nearby candle allowed Kylo to see the child better. Despite eyes that were shut tight, a mouth that was absurdly open, and a head that fell loosely from side-to-side, Kylo could see the resemblance to him in her developing features.  
  
His heart felt as if it were going to burst out of his chest. As suddenly as the feelings of tenderness had overtaken him, a bubbling anger was developing in the pit of his stomach. His children. _His_. One of which he'll never meet. Kylo's vision began to blur as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He could have _saved_ him, could have given him the medical treatment he needed. And now here lies his daughter, wrapped in rags, on living in squalor on some oppressive, backwater planet.  
  
He gritted his teeth as Finn softly placed their daughter back in her bed. The younger man noticed the fire in Kylo's eyes and motioned back to the narrow hallway that had led them to the room.  
  
The night air had become cooler in the meantime, the warm undercurrent serving as a gentle reminder of the planet's natural state. Finn's gaze was hardened as he examined Kylo's face. The other man clenched his hands tightly. "How could you not tell me about them?" he growled.  
  
"You would have taken them, like how you want to take her now," Finn spat. "That's why you'll need to kill me, Ren, because I won't just let you have her."  
  
"She's coming back with me," Kylo responded, fiercely. "She won't die on this planet! You've already killed one of my childr--"  
  
A sharp blow cut Kylo's sentence short. "Either kill me or leave, Kylo, but don't tell me I killed my child!" he exclaimed. "What did you want me to do? Should I have delivered them to Snoke? So he could do what he did to you to our children?" There was a crack in his voice, "Do you think they would have been happy as his puppets?"  
  
Kylo laid a hand on his cheek, not replying.  
  
"Ben was happy and _loved_ ," Finn continued. Memories that he'd tried to block surged to the forefront of his mind as a stream of tears fell uncontrollably, "Poe and I loved them so much and they loved Poe. We were _happy_ ,"  
  
Kylo's eyes were downcast, a hand still over the swelling wound.  
  
Finn let out a scornful and hollow laugh as he fixed his gaze on the taller man. "Either way, she won't go with you," the low chuckle and smirk on Finn's face, shadowed and accentuated by a splash of moonlight, disturbed the knight. "Even if you tried to tell say you're her father, she won't believe you. To her, Poe and I are her only fathers."  
  
"What?" Kylo whispered, small and hurt.  
  
"She'll kick and scream if you try to take her. She'll _hate_ you,"  
  
"She'll know I'm telling the truth. She can look into my mind and see," Kylo whispered still, more for himself than as a reply to the younger man.  
  
"She'll see what you are, piece together slowly that you're the reason she's here. The reason we couldn't go of planet when the epidemic hit..." Finn stopped himself with a sharp inhale. He didn't want to remember so reminded himself to breathe.  
  
"Come back with me. All of us, we'll be together," Kylo whispered, unable to meet Finn's eyes. "You wouldn't deprive me of my child, would you?"  
  
Finn's shaky breaths filled the silence for a moment before he spoke. "No," he said softly. "You have the right to see her. But this is her home, not the First Order."  
  
Kylo finally met Finn's wet eyes. "I'll return in the morning to see her."  
  
Finn closed his eyes, turning to his home automatically. "We'll be expecting you,"  
  
Finn quickly returned to his home before he changed his mind.  
  


* * *

Kylo Ren slept next to the grave of his son that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1012794#cmt1012794
> 
> Again, I am the writer of Supernova and I ask myself: why do I keep killing Poe off for narrative effect???? Seriously, I didn't draw on this fic for that one but I guess this lurks in my subconscious. I really like Poe!!! I feel I need to say that - he's legit my favorite character after Finn!! I am so sorry, y'all, I really don't get it myself. :s
> 
> Otherwise, I actually quite like some of the background in this fic (the open-ended question of why Finn left if Kylo thought things were so good) but again, the more melodrama-ish bits are something I would tone down if I was writing this now.


End file.
